bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
The gate Feariteru
before Tomari got beaten and now Naraku has the soul society orb and then Tomari said '' I will open the gate of Feariteru.'' Tomari used Ōpunshīrā 'and then Tomari said '' '''now co''me ''inside and also be carful they are very tough people not let your down and be careful about 10 top guards and also the commander because my dad is tough he super strong a totally different level than the top 10 guards he is much better level than the 10 top guards now lets go.' And than all of them went inside and then arrived in place and then Tomari said '' we are here'' and Akujin and others said '' Wow this is a amazing place''' and than Tomari said '' you do not let your guard down I don't have to be ready but you two do got it'' they said '' yes'' and than Tomari went to the front door and than showed who is he and than the guards attacked Akujin and Suguru and than Akujin fainted him and than Tomari said '' follow me'' and than went to the commander room and than Tomari said '' father I am home '' and than Sakura said '' why are here and the Commander is busy'' Tomari said '' Sakura and than Akujin and the others said '' who is she '' Tomari said she the 6 best guard and than she said '' he is in the training room'' and than Tomari said '' father'' and than he said '' who are they Tomari said one of them were one of the royal guard and also one is just a soul reaper'' and than Akujin went close to him and attack and than Tomari said ' wait '' Akujin said '' Hello Tatakau I always wanted to fight you'' and than Tomari said '' don't '' and than Tatakau went behind him and than Akujin was shocked of his speed and than used his finger and flick him and made him crash to a wall and than Tomari said '' sorry for that attack but can you please give me your orb and Tatakau said '' no'' and than Tomari said '' because'' and Tatakau said '' I know why but still no but if you put quite a fight than I will '' Tomari said '' Ok lets fight in the base so no one in out side can feel our spiritual power'' Tatakau said '' ok lets go '' and than they went Tomari said '' now lets fight '' Tatakau went behind Tomari and than attack but he dodged but Tatakau wasn't actually behind him he was in front of him and punch him and made him flying and than Tatakau punch down the ground and made a earthquake and Tomari jumped and Tarakau went in front and attack but Tomari dodged and than again he was actually in front and attack with his fist and than Tomari said '' that won't work twice'' and than Tomari kicked him and than he went behind Tatakau when he was flying off and than attack again so he dosen't have a chance and made only very little blood and than Tatakua said '' is that all you can do'' Tatakua keep on going behind him everywhere he moves and than attack and made him dizzy and than used his sword and slice him and than Tatakua used a energy blast and made him crash to many walls and than charged and attack so much spiritual power was flowing Tatakua attacked Tomari and so much blood was covering his face and he was very puff Tomari said '' " Shoot down traitors''' Jigoku no Hoshu ''' and then used '''Akuma no yōna kajō-gaki '''and then Tomari father said '' ok I will give you my orb and also you need training son because Naraku isn't weak and he is also stronger than me you know that now he has 4 orbs and you are going to get one even if you going to get a orb and give you power still that won't beat Naraku not even close maybe your Resurreccion but still there still a chance you will won't win but also he can just kill you stranight a way if I could do that two you Tomari said '' ok but only 100 years okay.